The Coming Storm
by NolaOakenshield30
Summary: Frodo's appearance is less than jovial and Wil Whitfoot's part in the tale is far from over.
1. Chapter 1

"Yes I must do it! We have to let them know he's here and safe!"

"Well, bloody hell, Bilbo! Don't ye think we should at least talk to the lad? He's terrified of goin' back!"

Bilbo Baggins huffed and slapped his hands onto his hips, glaring at his partner with angry eyes and red cheeks.

"We can _NOT_ just keep him without letting his guardians know where he is! They could have already contacted the local authorities and let them know that he's missing!"

Bofur, seated at the table, with little Frodo hugging him and sniffling against his chest, sighed and rubbed the little hobbits back; pausing when the boy winced and let out a soft yelp.

"What's wrong?" He asked, ignoring an impatient sound from Bilbo, "What's hurtin' ye lad?"

Bofur lifted his hand and his breath caught in his throat when he observed the faint blood stains on his finger tips; He looked at Bilbo, turning his hand so the hobbit could see.

"M-my back Mister Bofur," Frodo whimpered suddenly, "It hurts."

"Did ye get hurt on the way here?" Bofur asked, beginning to pull up the back of Frodo's shirt.

Surprisingly Frodo cried out and pushed himself down from Bofur's lap and hurried behind Bilbo. His sobs becoming new as he gripped his blood relatives offered hand.

"Frodo," Bilbo asked softly, "Did you get hurt? If you did we'd better have a look at it."

"I didn't get hurt when I came here!" Frodo snapped, jerking his hand fee and wiping his eyes, "It just hurts!"

Bofur made a curious noise and, running his clean hand over his mouth, looked at Bilbo; his eyes conveying the same worry the hobbit held within his own.

"Frodo," Bilbo started, kneeling down and taking the boy by his small shoulders, "Can I just have a look? Just to see if you need some medicine? If you do, we can help take the pain away."

Frodo, tears rolling down his cheeks, looked at Bilbo fearfully, then at Bofur whom nodded in support, before wiping his nose and nodding slowly; "Okay," He said, "Just don't touch it…that's when it really hurts."

Bilbo nodded in agreement and gingerly, with Frodo gripping his shoulders, pulled up the back of the child's shirt; his breath caught in his throat and a chilling sensation settled in his stomach.

Bofur moaned angrily and covered his mouth; his hazel eyes suddenly going very dark at the sight of the horrendous welts and healing bruises that covered little Frodo's back.

Across his tiny shoulder was an open sore; the source of the blood that had seeped through his shirt and found placement on Bofur's finger tips.

"Oh my dear boy! Who did this to you?" Bilbo asked, though his eyes stayed transfixed on Bofur, "What happened?"

Not waiting for an answer Bilbo, pulling Frodo's shirt back down, lifted the small boy into his arms; Bofur came close and put one arm around Bilbo as he walked with both of them, into the den where Bilbo sat in his favorite chair.

Frodo was whimpering softly, his tiny arms clasped about Bilbo's neck, and when Bilbo asked him again what had happened, he whispered: "Mr. Roper. He hit me for bouncing a ball in the house."

Bofur knelt next to the chair then, looking nervously at Bilbo before asking: "What did he hit ye with lad? Was it a belt?"

Frodo lifted his head, staring timidly at the dwarf, before shaking his head. "His cane," the child explained, "He always uses his cane."

Bofur's eyes flared wildly and he stood quickly; "Well, that tears it then!" He declared and marched out of the den while Bilbo called after him to wait.

"Stay here," Bilbo ordered Frodo, taking the child from his lap and placing him delicately in his chair.

Bofur had just clipped his cloak about his shoulders as Bilbo caught him short of opening the door.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" Bilbo demanded, putting himself between Bofur and the door, "Don't do anything rash!"

"Rash?" Bofur said, "I'm quite calm Bilbo. I think, bein' as calm as I am, I'll go down to our local sheriff and report what's just been~"

"Bofur be reasonable!" Bilbo argued; causing the dwarf to gape at him in utter astonishment.

"Reasonable?" Bofur asked softly, "Bilbo…Frodo was beaten with a cane!"

Bilbo shushed Bofur and looked out the window. Making sure the other dwarves, whom had been asked to step outside for a moment, didn't hear Bofur's angry retort.

"Look," Bilbo explained as calmly as he could, "We've got to deal with this as rationally as possible. I know Gormadoc, while his methods of discipline~"

"DISCIPLINE?" Bofur bellowed, "Bilbo I was hard to handle back in my youth but not even me own father would be THAT cruel! Not over something as silly as bouncing a ball in the home!"

"Fine!" Bilbo snapped, "I agree, but, just don't go and start reporting what you think is a crime just yet! Gormadoc is a powerful, rich hobbit! We need to figure out just what we're going to do!"

Bofur stepped back, biting his lower lip and mulling over what Bilbo had said; "A'right," He agreed, "What do we need to do?"

Nori watched as Ori sat outside sketching something for the little hobbit that ran around the front yard playfully.

"When do ye think Bofur and the hobbit will get back from that errand they needed to take care of?" Dwalin asked as he picked at his teeth with on of Bilbo's beloved knives, "I'm a warrior not a sitter!"

Nori chuckled; "Nor am I," He replied, "But they had to go see someone about the boy and they needed our help. So you will just have to add 'baby sitter' to your many accomplishments."

"Surprised Bilbo could even walk, given the noise they made last night!" Dwalin spat.

He waited for Nori to laugh at his lewd joke, but when he didn't, Dwalin looked over at him and began to repeat his snide observation until Nori held up his hand.

"I'll be right back," He explained, and bounded out the door before Dwalin could ask where he was off to.

The warrior dwarf rose and came to look out the window; a low 'o' sound escaping his throat as he saw Nori walking up to the front gate and engaging the unexpected visitor.

"Sorry," Nori said, "But Mr. Baggins had to run an errand. He is not here."

Wil Whitfoot sniffled and looked Nori up and down questioningly before replying: "Oh, well, I've only come to ask him a favor is all."

Nori leaned his head to the side and stared as curiously at the hobbit as the hobbit done so to him.

"What favor is that?" He asked, a small suspicious smile upon his face, "If you'd like, I could tell him what you need, when he gets back that is."

Whitfoot bowed and offered a smile when he stood straight; "No, no," He explained, "I appreciate your…kindness. I'm glad, to see that Bilbo has some good friends here, but I'll just pop by again later if I can."

Nori twitched his nose and pulled at his beard before nodding and offering toothy grin; "Very well, good day to you."

Wil Whitfoot nodded and turned on his bare heels without another word and strolled away while Nori, Ori, and little Frodo watched him go just as Dwalin came outside and stood beside Nori.

"Who was that?" Dwalin asked, "One of Bilbo's relatives?"

Nori shook his head and pulled a small dagger from his sleeve; "an old friend of Bilbo's, Wil Whitfoot, the one that asked for Bilbo's help in writing a book."

Dwalin nodded and looked at Nori, observing the dwarf's deep set face.

"What's wrong?" Dwalin asked, having known Nori long enough, He knew the dwarf was greatly troubled.

"Eh, well, that happens to also be…a past lover, so I'm told, of Bilbo's. The main cause for the recent bust-ups Bo's been having with Bilbo lately."

Dwalin's eyes went wide in understanding and he clicked his tongue; "What? You think he was up to something?"

Nori said nothing as he picked under a finger nail with the tip of his dagger; without another word he looked down and smiled at Frodo before stowing his dagger.

"Fancy some lunch, mate?" He asked cheerfully, and patted Frodo's curly haired head, "come one let's see what we got."

Bofur, strolling silently by Bilbo's side, stopped and removed his worn and tattered hat and scratched at his head.

"So…yer gonna send 'im back, eh?"

Bilbo sighed and continued to walk, leaving Bofur a few paces behind. "I must," He admitted, "They've given us the weekend, since I sent word to Brandy Hall that Frodo was safe with me, and also that I needed time, but any longer and we-I-could be accused of kidnapping."

Bofur sniffed, replaced his hat, and caught up to the hobbit.

"I understand we want to be take Frodo's well-being into consideration," He started, "and I believe ye when ye say you'll speak to the Brandybuck's about what we both suspect but…does yer decision have anything to with what the Sheriff said?"

Bilbo stopped then, and looked deeply in Bofur's questioning hazel eyes before sighing and saying: "No, but I worry that what he said will be a hurdle….that because of the rumors we won't get Frodo placed under our-my-guardianship. If we need to that is."

Bofur's lips pressed tightly and his eyes left Bilbo's as he thought over this; "Seems funny yer kin didn't know about the beatin's," He observed, "We could always keep 'im here, make excuses o-or even, if we had to we could send 'im away! Nori still has contacts and he~"

"We'd be jailed then," Bilbo interrupted, and his hand found one of Bofur's, clasping it gently, "As much as I'd like keep him. But as much as I care for Frodo, we will not help him if we turn into criminals ourselves."

Bofur squeezed Bilbo's hand and grimaced; "We can't just…Bilbo, what if they don't believe ye? What if when you go to them and tell 'em what Frodo said, when ye tell 'em about the marks they~"

"They'll listen," Bilbo interrupted again, "I'm in good standing with the Brandybuck's, after all, and so are you. I'm sure they'll listen."

"But what if they don't?" Bofur pressed, "Ye know what the next thing to do will be."

Bilbo sighed again and released Bofur's hand; as he started to walk he explained: "Then we'll get a lawyer."

Bofur, hurrying to catch up to Bilbo, asked: "Who? Do ye know any good ones?"

Bilbo hesitated, rubbed a hand over his face and said in almost a whisper:

"I know one."


	2. Chapter 2

Gormadoc Roper, as he sat in the grand study of Brandy Hall, was growing impatient with the visitors.

His belly was grumbling and he was too old to deal with redundant dramatics. His old eyes bounced from Viola Brandybuck and her husband, Jed, and then narrowed as they rested upon the hobbit and dwarf.

He never cared for dwarves; they were rowdy and tended to be pompous; this one, however, caused Gormadoc to grip his wooden cane with nothing but violent desire.

"Regardless, Bilbo, if the boy is troubled and has no desire to live with us…it was stipulated in their will that should anything happen to my cousin or her husband, He was to be reared here."

Bilbo sighed through his nose and, touched Bofur's arm when he sensed the dwarf tense angrily.

"And…a-and if there seem to be signs of~"

"That boy is disrespectful!" Gormadoc snapped, and Bofur gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, "He got the beatin,' as Bofur so eloquently put it, because he refuses to listen!"

"Bouncin' a ball in the house isn't the same thing as breakin' a window after ye warned the lad to be careful...sir."

"We understand your concern Mister Bofur," viola interjected when the tension grew to near suffocation; "we will…seek to rectify this issue and are truly sorry for any inconvenience this might have caused you or Bilbo."

Bofur huffed and shook his head; "He's gotten this before," Bofur pointed out, "I noticed the old scars when I had a look at 'is back. When he came to us, he had a fresh and open scar. Did ye know tha'? Don't ye care that Frodo is terrified to come back here?"

Viola hesitated, looked from Jed to Bilbo, and muttered softly: "I…fail to see why you're so concerned. Frodo is a hobbit-a Halfling-not a dwarf."

Bofur's eyes widened and he spat: "Tha's nothin' to do with it! He's a child that I've known since he was a little baby and you idiots~"

"Bofur, please!" Bilbo moaned, "Let's keep our wits about us. We're here on behalf of a child that is, like you said, terrified to come back. Viola…Jed…I know how stern Gormadoc can be. I was a boy once and I know his discipline can be…rough. But even so, He was beaten as though someone thought him built like stone."

"Even so," Jed replied softly, finally breaking his silence, "He is under our custody and we do hope your will return him on the promised day at the promised time. If not, the payments stop."

Bilbo startled and Bofur growled under his breath; Gormadoc looked sharply at Jed and mouthed: 'Idiot!'

"Payments?" Bilbo inquired, "You mean… the monthly deposits from the boys trust?"

Jed sighed and waved his hand before turning his back and remaining silent.

"Well yes, of course," Viola confessed, "B-but we do really wish Frodo be returned. It's not just about the money."

"If isn't just about the money," Bilbo asked, his voice suddenly tight, "why even mention it?"

Viola swallowed hard but, like her husband, found she couldn't say anymore.

"Return the boy," Gormadoc ordered suddenly, rising to his feet with the help of his thick, oak cane; "On the correct day at the correct time. Goodnight to both of you."

"And?" Bofur asked, "How badly will ye discipline him when he does return?"

"Bo," Bilbo whispered, "Come, we've overstayed our visit."

Bofur hesitated, but when the touch of Bilbo's fingers met his arm again, he tugged at his moustache and gave curt nod.

"Evenin'" He offered and turned on his heels without further quarrel.

"That was a pointless, absolutely feckin' pointless!" Bofur raved, "I'll talk to Nori, get him to make some contacts and we'll…we'll just put him away fer now! Ye know what's gonna happen Bilbo! Ye know what'll happen if we take 'im back!"

Bilbo gripped Bofur's large hand and jerked him to a standstill; "What did I say?" He demanded, letting Bofur calm down and think about his question.

"We'll be jailed then! They won't believe whatever silly tale we weave if we do go ahead and send him off…to who knows where! Besides…I think I've an idea. A better one now, actually, a legal way to get Frodo away from harm."

Bofur leaned his head to the side and waited for Bilbo to continue.  
"Frodo inherited quite a sum of money after Drogo and Primula passed. It will take time, but, I think if we can get evidence that they're exploiting the boy simply to earn all of what is rightfully his, maybe, I can ascertain guardianship."

Bofur mulled this over before giving a weak shrug. "Fine," he at last agreed, "So we gotta get tha' lawyer ye mentioned?"

Bilbo hesitated before nodding and strolling onward. "Yes, I'm sure he'll take the case," He explained, "He owes me a favor after the book and~"

"What? What did ye just say?"

Bilbo wanted to kick himself and he bit his bottom lip for a moment; "W-Wil Whitfoot, Bofur, he's the attorney we need."

"He's no' a lawyer no more! He's the deputy mayor!" Bofur protested angrily, catching up to Bilbo and gripping his arm roughly.

Bilbo sighed and stopped, refusing to meet Bofur's heated gaze.

"Ye told me ye weren't…that ye didn't even want to have anythin' to do with him!"

"No," Bilbo corrected softly, "For you…I told Wil I would no longer help him with the book," gently pulling his arm free and daring to finally meet the dwarf's eyes Bilbo went on: "Wil was an excellent attorney before going into Shire Politics. Not only that, He's a force to be reckoned with when tested. I can think of no other person to ask for help."

Bofur looked Bilbo slowly up and down for a moment before dropping his head and pinching his nose as he struggled to speak his next words.

"Ye can think of no one…or ye choose not to even try to find another attorney?"

Bilbo, anticipating the question, came within inches of Bofur's face; his hand gently caressing down the left side of the dwarf's face.

"Must we do this every time?" He asked in a soft, sad voice, "I'm doing this only for Frodo and nothing more."

Bofur looked away from Bilbo from a moment, and when he brought his eyes back to Bilbo the hobbit greeted him with a gentle kiss.

"Wil's my past," Bilbo pressed after a moment, keeping his hand on Bofur's cheek.

The dwarf sighed and took the hand upon his face into his own; "Are ye sure there's nothing left…unattended between ye and him?"

Bilbo smirked and shrugged; "I have no more need of him…not since you came into my life."

Bofur chuckled; "Good one," He teased, and received a punch to his arm with Bilbo's free hand.

The two hugged for a moment, and as Bilbo rested his chin upon Bofur's shoulder, his thoughts turned to the now stowed away letter he'd found the morning Frodo had arrived.

Feeling the ache again, Bilbo moaned softly, and realized that Wil was far from his past.

"Ach, Bilbo, yer crushin' me lad!" Bofur laughed suddenly.

Bilbo loosened his arms but didn't let him go. Saying nothing of it, he continued to hold Bofur under the eyes of a million bright stars.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nori, much as I appreciate it, I can't ave ye do it!"

Bofur smiled wildly, laughing through his words, as he sat outside in the early morning sun.

"I'm not seeking to hurt him, mind you," Nori explained, "But-eh-I could just let him know that his comings and goings are meant to be strictly professional."

Bofur snorted and slouched upon the bench; "Would that be with the help of a knife brandished?" He asked through the corner of his tight-lipped smile.

Nori shrugged; "Your choice, of course, just trying to keep your best interest in mind."

Bofur sniffed and offered another wide grin; "My interest in this is simply to take care of that wee hobbit," He explained, his suddenly becoming quite sad.

Nori cleared his throat and pulled out a dagger to clean his finger nails with; "So…this Wil fellow thinks that…rumors about you and Bilbo will make it difficult to win custody of Frodo?"

Bofur nodded in the affirmative yet said nothing.

Ever since they'd decided to battle for Frodo, of course, the gossip was wild and the Sackville-Bagginses played their part as dutifully as they ever had.

Making sure to recount the tale of their evening at Bag End and how it had ended with Otho receiving a black eye from Bilbo. Because of this, and their thirst for revenge and Bag End, Wil, unfortunately alerted them that Frodo's guardians had used this to their advantage.

It didn't end there for, either. For a few days ago, Bilbo had discovered his mail box bloated with letters of hate and warning from anonymous protestors; either stating their defense of the Brandybuck's and Gormadoc Roper, or chastising him for his 'nasty' and 'unnatural' affiliation with a drunken dwarf.

Bofur's usual weekend attendance, as well, at the local tavern had ended quite abruptly.

For shortly after the first delivery of hate mail, a drunken patron had flung his tankard of ale at his head.

Also, sadly, little Lotho's newly formed friendship with the dwarven toy maker had all but diminished and some mornings ago Bofur had come to his business to find small acts of vandalism waiting for him.

"Bofur? Hello, anyone home?" Nori asked playfully, leaning down to look into the dwarf's face.

"He…he said sometimes he wishes I'd just leave…after the fight," Bofur mused softly, "I…I never thought he'd ask that of me."

Nori sighed and continued picking delicately at his nails; that fight had been one of the worst he'd ever seen between lovers of identical or differing sex.

Bilbo was crying, sensitive as he was, and had thrown a plate at Bofur whom, as was his style, taunted the poor hobbit. It had ended with Bilbo threatening to dismiss the custody battle while Dwalin had to restrain Bofur in another room.

When all had been dealt with, as best they could, Bofur had slunk into the master bedroom. Obviously, Nori deduced, they'd talked privately then.

"You're both stressed," Nori pointed out, "Of course. He doesn't want you to leave. I think, maybe, the two of you are just desperate for some peace."

"Aye," Bofur agreed, "But he's never asked me to leave and…and there's somethin' else…it's the way I've seen him look."

Nori knew exactly what his old friend was talking about, or rather, whom.

Bilbo, since asking that fool Whitfoot for help, had spent many a day with the other hobbit and when Wil was invited to Bag End, even he had noticed the tender gazes Bilbo and he would sometime exchange.

Bofur too had noticed the exchanges, and when he had his eyes burned not with typical dwarven jealousy but heartache.

It was a reason, among many and as of late, that Nori himself had slowly started to distrust Bilbo.

"How is…I mean…how is it…privately?" He dared to ask softly.

Bofur shrugged; "He's too tired or I'm too tired or we're both too tired. We don't even cuddle much anymore…we use to go to bed at the same time but ever since this all started…" and Bofur sighed deeply. "We just…we just tell one another when it's all done an' over we'll be ok. When we do talk that is."

Nori clicked his tongue and started to say something in the positive when suddenly their came a mocking cry.

"Oooooh! It's the dwarf! Look over there Nigel! It's master Bofur! The Buggerer of Master Baggins!"

Nori turned while Bofur moaned and rose; "Let's go inside, Lad," He advised, "I aint lookin' fer a fight and~"

"Here! Come closer boys! I didn't catch all of that!" Nori barked suddenly, a toothy smile upon his face, "Don't be shy!"

"Nori…" Bofur started with his voice full of warning, "Come on inside and let's see about lunch."

The two hobbits, young adults by the looks of it, shouted obscenities back at Nori as they approached slowly; Nori was not to be deterred and, Bofur knew, he was not easily intimidated.

"What? Are you their body guard?" asked one golden-haired hobbit.

"We wasn't speakin' to you, sir!" shouted a shorter, red-haired hobbit.

"I was having a pleasant conversation with my friend before you two twats decided to open your mouths!" Nori explained with a jovial voice, "I can't abide rudeness!"

"Kiss our asses!" Shouted the red-haired hobbit, and he flicked a limp, obscene gesture at Nori whom giggled and looked over his shoulder at Bofur who shook his head; his braids bouncing he uttered: "Don't!"

His words unheeded, dagger spinning by it's very tip in his open palm, Nori flung it easily and laughed when the two hobbits cried out in surprise as it sailed through the air and landed perfectly; inches before the larges and clumsily moving feet.

"Come now!" Nori exclaimed as he leapt the fence, "I'm rather bored as it is boys!"

"Bilbo he was defendin' me-US! Don't ye see that?"

"Don't you dare try to make me feel guilty about Nori's silly, careless antics! We're already dealing with enough due to everything that's going and he didn't help!"

"So that's why ye were just goin' to let 'im sit in jail?"

"Wil thought it was best, otherwise, it would seem we approved of his beating of those two boys."

"Argh! Wil, Wil, Wil, FECKIN' Wil!"

Bilbo threw his hands up in a fluster and turned to head down the hall; "I've got to get some things together," He explained, "The court dates not long from now and Wil~"

"Fuck…Wil….Whitfoot!" Bofur growled savagely, and Bilbo turned to look at him with a cold smile.

"You get so childish Bofur…you assume things and attack. You're making a fool of yourself; and me as well. That's why, and I don't agree, Wil thinks you should take a short leave from Bag End."

Bofur sighed and hearing the shuffle behind him, turned and looked warily at Bombur, Ori, and Dwalin with Nori in tow.

"Alright Nori?" Bofur asked, and his friend nodded curtly; "Sorry for any trouble."

Bilbo sighed and continued to walk until he disappeared into his office; slamming the door as he did.

Dwalin muttered something in their secret language and made a motion with his hand at Bofur whom shook his in reply.

"You sure?" Dwalin asked, and Bofur nodded, "Well, alright then lad. We're leaving soon enough. If it will help."

Bofur's eyes widened; "All of Ye? Even you Bombur?" He asked, "There's really no need. Not just yet."

Bombur sighed and shrugged; "I gotta get back to Sela and the babies, brother," he explained, "and you and Bilbo need to concentrate on other things."

"I'll be staying," Nori announced softly, "But elsewhere and for obvious reasons. Ori-and he turned to look at his little brother-you'll be going back too. It's getting to be a bit rowdy and Dori will have me by the ears if I don't get you back soon anyways."

Though he looked saddened, Ori nonetheless nodded and received a pat on his back from his older brother.

Bofur excused himself suddenly and headed into Bilbo's office and, unlike his partner, closed the door quietly.

"They'll break up," Ori said softly, and Nori punched him lightly in the arm.

"Probably not," Dwalin observed as he tugged his beard, "After all it's fighting that keeps a couple together."

Bombur chuckled; "If that's true, Sela and I are soul mates!"

"Do ye want me to go then, Bilbo?"

Bilbo grunted and continued stacking papers and organizing his desk, keeping his back turned to the dwarf whom leaned against the door.

"Well? Answer me. I'm tired, Bilbo, I'm tired of fightin' with ye o'er everything. We haven't…we haven't made love in weeks~"

"I've tried," Bilbo interjected, "Numerous times but ever since Wil, and you let me know it was alright~"

"I WASN'T E'ER ALRIGHT WITH IT!" Bofur bellowed, and Bilbo whirled, flinging an ink jar as he did.

"Fine!" Bilbo snapped, "Fine! Leave me! Leave Frodo! Give in to your silly ideas! I swear Bofur don't you know how much it hurts each time you let me know you don't trust me!"

Bofur, looking at the splattered ink on the door and the fresh black splotches on his sleeve, turned his eyes to Bilbo then.

"I have no reason to," He muttered, reaching into his trouser pocket, "Not now."

What he pulled out caused Bilbo to jolt as though burned by a candle flame and tears filled his eyes.

"Oh…" He breathed, "…My Bo."


	4. Chapter 4

"Bo, listen to me, no! Bofur put it down! PLEASE!"

Bilbo lurched across the bed and grabbed Bofur's arm; holding tight to him even though the dwarf gently demanded the hobbit release him.

After Bofur had tossed the letter at Bilbo's feet they had quarreled heatedly; Bofur demanding explanations and calling Bilbo a liar while Bilbo professed innocence, and if anything, admitted to an innocent flirtation between himself and Wil Whitfoot.

They had migrated into the bedroom when Bofur said, in a cold laugh, he finally agreed with something Whitfoot had suggested and began to pack.

"C'mon now," Bofur said easily, and he set the suit case aside for a minute. "It's okay Bilbo, I'm just gonna go stay with Nori at the Green Dragon. I got to clear me head."

"You can clear it with me!" Bilbo insisted, as tears rolled down his cheeks, "Please I'll do anything! ANYTHING!"

"Bilbo…" Bofur began, but his voice cracked suddenly and he fell silent.

"I'll destroy the letter!"

"It doesn't destroy everything that I know now, or what really went on between the two of ye. Ye said nothin' has been goin' on but still…ye weren't tellin' me you were goin' over to his house-when his wife and child were out-and the whole of yer relationship with him before me…ye left out quite a bit. Now, just let me go, Nori's waitin'."

"We can go live in Erebor! Start over!"

"Oh, now tha's just silly!" Bofur said and couldn't help but chuckle before, with his free hand, He began to gently stroke Bilbo's curls.

"Ye'd be miserable there and like ye know and like I just said, ye gotta think of Frodo right now."

Bilbo whimpered and, after some more verbal demands from Bofur, slowly released the dwarf's arm.

Before he bent to retrieve his luggage, Bofur first kissed Bilbo's tear streaked cheek.

"I just need time," He explained, "Besides we're fightin' all the time and with what's goin' on right now…yer mind needs to be in one place."

"What's point?" Bilbo asked suddenly, and very coldly, "why should I continue to try get custody of Frodo when it all this started because~"

"DON'T YE DARE BLAME THAT LITTLE BOY!"

Bilbo flinched and his eyes widened. "I wasn't!" He declared, "I just…I don't know."

For a moment the two of them only stared, studied each other before Bofur sighed and said:

"Ye know ye can think I'm childish and jumping to conclusions and ye can think me insanely jealous and whatnot…but honestly, ye have got to be one of the most selfish people I've ever met Bilbo…and I'm a dwarf.

That letter, that disgusting letter…the only person at fault here is you. I'm sorry but I think yer still hot for that Whitfoot bastard…and maybe, I think, ye thought ye could get o'er him by settling with me."

Bilbo grimaced and bowed his head, remaining silent.

"I still love ye," Bofur offered, "and if ye need anythin'-anything to help the case, ye know I'll be there. I'll do what I can."

Sniffling Bilbo looked up and said in an almost inaudible whisper: "Don't do this."

Bofur sniffed and turned; his hand upon the door knob he said through gritted teeth: "You did this."


	5. Chapter 5

Nori entered his rented room and eyed Bofur suspiciously; sure enough, his old friend had hit the taverns earlier by the look of him.

He was propped up on a few pillows, one no doubt from his own bed, bootless and hatless with unbraided and tangled hair and, Nori saw, he hadn't shaved.

"Hungry?" Nori asked as he closed the door and went to sit upon his own bed, "I could go get us something."

Slowly and without speaking, Bofur shook his head slowly, and slouched low in his bed.

"Well," Nori sighed, "I ran into the old gaffer, as they call him-Bilbo looks to be within reach of gaining custody of Frodo."

"Don't ye pull tha'," Bofur warned, and opened one eye to glare at the red haired dwarf.

"Well hell!" Nori spat, and slapped his leg, "Come out of it will you? You've been here two weeks doing nothing but moping about or getting drunk! I had to keep you out of jail the other night, Bo! ME!"

Bofur sighed and closed his eye; "Ye want me to leave?" He asked, "I will if it'll make ye feel better."

Nori groaned and ruffled his hair; something, Bofur knew, the vain dwarf often didn't do. It was usually a sign the renowned thief was in great distress.

"What?" Bofur asked, finally opening both of his eyes, "What 'ave ye heard?"

Nori shrugged; "Like you care," He answered, "But even if you don't…you look like shit and so does he. The old gaffer said it looks like he hasn't slept and has definitely lost weight."

"Nori…" Bofur sighed, slowly sitting up on the side of the bed, "Ye showed me the letter."

"I didn't intend for it to…do this much damage!" Nori insisted, "I…even though, yes, I'm mad at Bilbo for you…I never expected it to-well-do this!"

Bofur, dark circles under his eyes, smirked and gave a lopsided shrug; "What else was I supposed to do?" He asked, "I told 'im, Nori, we love once and we don't cheat on each other…He knew."

Nori bit his bottom lip and nodded slowly; "But he's a hobbit and~"

"I bloody know tha'!" Bofur snapped, rubbing his face roughly, "Tha's why…" and he grew quiet and stared out the window.

"What?" Nori persisted, "that's why, what?"

Bofur inhaled deeply and bowed his head, fiddling with a button on his shirt he mumbled: "I think…I think it's my fault…partially."

Nori leaned his head to the side and waited for Bofur to go on.

"It drove 'im mad, really, how easily I'd fly off the handle or look at 'im suspiciously. It always, always hurt him…I dunno…m-maybe the letter was the only 'bad' thing he's done in the relationship because…"  
Bofur threw his hands up lazily and said nothing more.

"You think maybe he reconnected to that Whitfoot fellow because he treated Bilbo like, say, another hobbit would?"

Bofur chuckled; "somethin' like tha', aye," He confirmed, "He really didn't want me to go either…clung to me and begged me even."

"Well…go back!" Nori advised, "Go see him! Go talk to him!"

Bofur sighed and shook his head slowly. "I'm afraid of what I'll find," He confessed, "It's been two weeks and~"

"Whitfoot comes and goes and Bilbo still looks crappy," Nori confessed, and Bofur looked at him in surprise.

Nori offered a smile and said: "Well, you're my miserable little friend…and you're making me miserable…I had to do something and that something was going and checking in on him from time to time. I don't think he's doing anything with Wil Whitfoot…and don't think he ever intends to do so."

Bofur sighed and hung his head.

Nori clicked his tongue, crossed his legs, and leaned his back against the wall.

"Well?"

"This is fantastic, Wil, honestly! I didn't even see the small little deductions they were making from Frodo's trust fund!"

Wil Whitfoot smiled and watched Bilbo from where he sat; the Baggins hobbit flipped through the documentation faster with his eyes becoming brighter despite his obvious physical exhaustion.

"I have good people," He replied at last and slouched in his desk chair, "and because of it, little Frodo should be placed within your custody in no time. Well…possibly."

Bilbo stopped pacing and shuffling through the papers and looked at Wil curiously; "What do you mean?" He asked, "I thought this would do it, after all."

Wil shrugged limply and rose slowly to come and stand before Bilbo. Taking the papers out of Bilbo's hand, Wil took him by his shoulders and said: "It's the dwarf…and not just him it's those ghastly relatives of yours."

Bilbo sighed; "I don't care what people say," He declared, "Especially not the likes of Otho and Lobelia!"

Wil sighed and grasped Bilbo by his shoulders; "I know…it's just…" Wil couldn't help but chuckle nervously.

Bilbo, trying desperately to ignore Wil's touch, urged the hobbit to go on with a nod of his head.

"They say that you expect him to come back," Wil explained, "that no one should trust you and that Frodo is still better off with the Brandybuck's."

Bilbo blow air through his lips and pouted, much to Wil's amusement, as He cast his eyes to the floor.

"I'm so pleased other's use me to fill the void in their other wise dull lives!" He seethed softly with a haughty sigh. After a moment, Bilbo realized Wil still held him by his shoulders.

Looking up into the elusive, dark eyes of the deputy mayor, Bilbo felt his knees suddenly go weak and he struggled to maintain the steady gaze Wil held him in.

"Do you?" Wil asked, and Bilbo swallowed tentatively, "Expect him back, I mean, the dwarf-uh-Bofur?"

Bilbo smirked; "I…I can't say," He confessed, "I miss him and sometimes I~"

Wil pushed his lips softly against Bilbo so quickly and gently that the latter hobbit squeaked and jumped away as though bitten by a spider nestled among the flowers in his own garden.

"Wil!" Bilbo gasped, and he saw the humiliation spread red-hot over the other's face, "Oh Wil, we-we can't! There's still too much~"

"Did you get my letter?" Wil asked, coming forward, and Bilbo allowed him to caress his face, "did you read it?"

Bilbo, not daring to meet Wil's eyes but letting his fingers touch the warm hand that cupped his cheek, nodded.

"That's why Bofur left," He whispered, "He thinks I'm still…that I harbor intimate feelings. For you."

Wil took his hand from Bilbo's cheek only take Bilbo's hand; the two of them stared at each other for a moment just as Wil pulled Bilbo easily to him, their chests pressing together.

"Do you?" Wil asked softly, "Do you...still love me Bilbo?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Here, Bilbo sit down! Just calm down!"

Bilbo struggled to regain his composure though his heart pounded madly and he was finding it difficult to catch his breath.

His shirt torn open and with blood oozing down face from his nose, he whimpered: "I r-ruined everything! E-e-everything! Ooooh no! I can't believe this!"

Nori pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and pinched it over Bilbo's nose; "It'll be alright!" the dwarf persisted, "Just calm down and tell me what happened…I've been on your side for far too long to let this shit end this way!"

Bilbo whimpered and, after Nori led his hand, took over holding the staining cloth to his nose.

"Bofur's so mad," He squeaked, "He'll do something terrible I just know it!"

Nori hummed and rose to his feet, surveying the damaged hobbit hole silently for a moment, and he set about picking up strewn about papers.

"What do you expect?" Nori asked, "He's a dwarf…and as happy-go-lucky and playful as he is…being a dwarf, you don't fuck around with him!"

"We…we have to go get him!" Bilbo urged, "I don't want anyone getting hurt!"

"You should have thought about that!" Nori spat, then sighing he explained: "He'll be alright, I know him, he'll get his wits back. But for now let's get this place cleaned up."

Bilbo lowered the handkerchief, patted his nose gingerly and seeing there was no more blood spilling, gave a nod.

"Wow," Nori observed as Bilbo began picking up a fallen portrait, "You two did a number on this place!"

Bilbo said nothing at first as he hung the portrait in its rightful place; "It's like a blur," He finally replied, looking down at a shattered vase, "and then I looked up and saw him."

Nori smirked and began to shuffle through the papers in his hands; "Looks like you've gotten the evidence to get Frodo out of harm," He said, "Clever, this Whitfoot fellow…but I'm sure you know that now."

Bilbo huffed and began picking up the shards of glass, saying nothing and refusing to look at Nori as the dwarf continued looking through the documents.

"I'm sure," Nori said after a silence passed between them, "You'll still be able to get Frodo…with or without him."

Bilbo said nothing and when he'd a handful of glass he went over and dumped them into a waste basket before saying: "Possibly."

Nori smirked again and when Bilbo dared to look at him the dwarf advised: "best change your shirt mate, it's got blood all over it."

What was so funny, Bofur thought, was that from where he stood in the doorway of his shop, he could make out the mayor's office perfectly.

The sun was dipping down and soon night would come. He knew Whitfoot was there; he'd followed him from Bag End.

The question was he wasn't sure what he was going to do once the secretary left because, honestly, he had two options. But one was more appealing, at the moment, than the other.

Almost again his will, Bofur recalled what he had seen when he'd entered Bag End with Nori behind him.

The two of them, thrashing about on the floor, with Bilbo's shirt ripped open and Wil atop him; pinning him while his partner held tight to Wil's shoulders.

Bofur flinched, shook his head, and realized that he desperately wanted to smoke his pipe but fought the urge knowing it was best not to draw attention to him self.

He'd been a fool. He'd made him look like such and now, though still uncertain, someone was going to pay a heavy price for it.

A small and satisfactory smile danced on Bofur's face when, in the distance, he spotted the young secretary departing the office.

When she'd completely gone from his sight, Bofur looked around and decided now was a good a time as any to confront the one who'd caused him so much misery.

"Can I ask you something?"

Bilbo sighed and placed the cup of tea before Nori. They'd finished straightening up bag and had finally sat down to try get a moment of peace from the chaotic day.

"I suppose," Bilbo replied, sitting across from Nori, "Go ahead."

"Do you still love Bofur?"

Bilbo couldn't help but laugh in surprise; "Of course," He started, but noticed the expression upon Nori's face and went about sipping his tea.

"Why…then why didn't you just appease him and get another attorney?" Nori demanded in as peaceful a tone as he could muster, "Why didn't you toss that letter away the moment you got it?"

Bilbo, setting his cup down, hugged himself and leaned his elbows upon the table; eyeing Nori suspiciously before admitting:

"It made me feel…desirable. The letter I mean. I was flattered at the idea that Wil still carried a torch for me. Bofur has been so successful and busy…I guess I got lonely and his fits of jealousy didn't help. There were times Nori, I felt more like a cook and inn keeper than Bofur's lover. I wonder now, if not Wil, I wonder if just about anyone could have…I don't know…seduced me the same way."

Nori hummed and nodded; "I see," He mused, "The hobbit treated the hobbit the way he wanted to be treated, eh?"

Bilbo smirked; "It seems so," He replied, "and I fell for it and now…"

Bilbo sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes; "I'm so worried for so many different reasons. It's maddening."

"Don't worry," Nori said, "It's all going to turn out."

"For the better?" Bilbo asked, looking at Nori for any sign of hope.

Nori huffed and after staring blankly at Bilbo for a moment, only picked up his cup and sipped some more tea.


	7. Chapter 7

"Well, I 'ave to say, I'm impressed Mr. Whitfoot."

The hobbit, his large and furry feet crossed and resting atop his desk, eyed the dwarf with a dry smile.

"Of course," He replied, twiddling his thumbs, "I know you're not about to lay a finger on me."

Bofur nodded and came to sit across from Wil as the hobbit picked up a quill and proceeded to open an inkwell.

"Whaddya doin'?" Bofur demanded, "I think, right now, ye've more important things to deal with other 'n writin' up new feckin' tax laws!"

"Oooooh," Wil sighed, "I'm not doing that. Here, my bill, You'll find it's quite thorough, possibly not fair but…I doubt you'll argue."

Wil flung the parchment across the desk yet Bofur only eyed it with an amused expression.

"Ye expect us to pay you? Fer what? assaultin' Bilbo when he refused to sleep with ye?"

Wil chuckled and capped his inkwell; "No," He started to explain as he stowed his quill,

"I expect you to pay me for my silence. I truly didn't want it to happen this way, but after Bilbo refused to help me finish the book, after all the hard work I put into pushing a wedge between the two of you, making Bilbo believe I still wanted him, I had to adopt another tactic and though I feared a silly love letter wouldn't get the better of him…fate sent me a grand opportunity! One last chance to get what I really wanted out of all this!"

Bofur inclined his head; "Yer only desire in all 'o this…it was never Bilbo?"

Wil grinned and, much to Bofur's growing rage clapped his hands for a moment before saying: "Very good! You're rather smart for a dwarf! No, it was never that silly fool Bilbo! Like many, I'd love to get my hands on that wonderful chest he brought back with him after his adventure with…your kind."

Bofur narrowed his eyes and pulled at his moustache; "And if we refuse?" He asked, "If we choose to go to the sheriff, maybe even yer boss, what will ye do then?"

Wil blinked once, twice and then leaned over the desk; His chin upon his fists he mouthed one name.

Bofur huffed heavily and clicked his jaw. "So? We can always get another attorney to help us," He pointed out, "No problem, we can use that grand treasure yer so intent~"

"It's my evidence," Wil interrupted, "My choice to turn it over. Without it, you'll have to start all over and I know the judge. He's not a patient fellow. Plus, there's more than enough negativity about the two of you…it'll be hard to find someone to support your conjoined efforts! Are the two of you willing to take such a risk?"

Bofur sighed and slouched in the chair; "Alright," He conceded, "But…ye only get Bilbo's treasure on one condition."

Wil now leaned his own head to the side and with a wave of his hand, urged Bofur to go on.

"Ye agree to wait until it's all said and done before ye get your grubby hands on anythin' of mine or Bilbo's. Obviously, because of how deceitful you've been, ye can't expect us just to hand it to ye now."

Wil, running a finger over his lips as he thought. "How do I know I'll get what I want?" He asked, "How, Mr. Bofur, can I trust the two of you?"

Bofur chuckled and spread his arms out to the sides and said: "Look at all ye know now!" He exclaimed, then lowering his arms added: "With what ye could say we'd never get the lad, we'd be run outta the Shire, and Bilbo would loose Bag End, no doubt, to the Sackville-Bagginses. We've no choice, but to ride this out, and see it done the way ye want. Whether we like it…or not."

Wil stared hard at the dwarf for a long moment before finally sitting up straight; "Agreed," He said with a huff, "Now leave me."

As Bofur began to depart, just as his thick fingers began to turn the door knob, the dwarf turned and asked: "Why? Why do ye want Bilbo's treasure so badly?"

Wil sneered and hatefully replied: "That's no concern of yours! Now get out of here before I get a mind to call the sheriff on you!"

He awoke when his arms pulled him close and his cheek turned and brushed against the soft hair of his broad chest.

"Bo?" Bilbo asked sleepily, the reply came in a tender kiss to his head, and the hobbit side in a relief he'd never felt before.

"It's goin' to be alright now," Bofur whispered, "Just rest fer now."

"I'm sorry," Bilbo started, and he rolled to face the dwarf, "I'm so sorry."

Bofur let Bilbo plant several kissed to his lips before mumbling; "Not yer fault…that Wil fellow is as twisted as an Orc. He tricked both o' us."

Bilbo nuzzled into Bofur's chest and inhaled the scent of his partner for several silent moments; "What about Frodo?" He dared to ask, "That poor boy~"

"Hush now, love, it's all taken care of."

Bilbo sighed again, his hand rubbing Bofur's thigh, and he further inquired: "What do you mean?"

Bofur hugged Bilbo close and whispered: "I'll tell ye tomorrow, we've much to do. Fer now, let's just sleep."

"You'll be here?" Bilbo asked softly, his hand now smoothing the hair of the dwarf's chest, "You're…you're staying?"

Bofur squeezed Bilbo close and with a tired sigh said: "O'course."


	8. Chapter 8

He'd barely opened the door when a small figure bounded through and jumped into his arms with such force, the dwarf almost toppled to the floor.

"Uncle Bofur!" Frodo Baggins declared as Bofur matched his joy and took him into his arms and into a tight embrace.

"Hello Laddie!" Bofur declared, spinning around, "I'm so glad ye're here!"

"He almost ran the rest of the way here," explained a calm, pleased voice behind them.

Bilbo offered a soft smile just as Bofur put the young hobbit on his feet and, with his large hand atop Frodo's curly haired head; he extended his other arm towards the older hobbit.

"Glad ye made it back safely," Bofur explained as he hugged Bilbo close to him, "It looks like rain."

Bilbo hummed and, when seeing Frodo's questioning blue eyes, pulled away from Bofur slowly. "I should get dinner ready, we've a lot to celebrate after all, and how did it go with…the other stuff?"

Bofur, his hand now gripped by Frodo, shrugged; "I dunno," He admitted, "But I will later I s'pose."

Bilbo cast him a confused look and asked: "What do you mean? All of it was supposed to be dealt with by now. How can you not know?"

Frodo giggled when Bofur pulled his hand free and tickled playfully at the little hobbit; "Lad, why don't ye go see about yer room? We'll bring in yer things in a moment, alright?"

"Ok!" Frodo giggled and ran out of sight to the room that was now his.

Bofur had barely turned to face Bilbo again when the hobbit flung him self against his firm figure. Only this time instead of hugs and giggles, Bilbo presented him with a kiss so deep and passionate; it made the usual steady dwarf go weak in his knees.

"Whew!" Bofur gasped when the kiss ended, "Tha' was…well…tha' was nice!"

Bilbo chuckled and hugged himself to Bofur's chest; "You've done something haven't you?" He asked, "You naughty dwarf!"

Bofur chuckled and kissed Bilbo's head before saying: "Can ye blame me? Now, where's this supper yer supposed to be makin'?"

Wil Whitfoot entered his smial in quite a foul mood. Removing and hanging up his coat, he sniffed and was disappointed to find dinner was not prepared.

"Viola!" Wil called, "Where is supper? I've had a hard day and just want to eat and go to bed!"

"We're in the den dear!" Came a calm sing-song voice, "Please do join us. Supper will be prepared in a moment."

Wil was seething. Damn woman! It was enough that he'd married her only for his political gain and child-bearing! But now dinner was late and, worst of all, there was a guest?

"Viola, I am quite sorry, but your friend will just have to…oh shit…"

"Willy!" Viola declared; oddly gleeful, she continued. "Hello darling! I've just been chatting with your friend here! Eh, sorry, what was your name again?"

The dwarf, sipping his tea for a moment, looked at Wil with a startling toothy smile.

"Nori," the dwarf answered, "how are you Wil? I thought-well Bofur did-I'd better come with your payment as soon as possible considering everything. I do hope you'll forgive me, but I got caught up in a most interesting chat with your lovely wife."

"Indeed," Viola replied, her voice now flat while her hands sifted through a great many parchments that laid in her lap.

Wil, trying to control his heart, nodded at Nori with a false smile, and then asked Viola to excuse herself so that the two of them could talk privately.

Leaving the documents, Viola stood and said: "Yes of course. I'll start supper. Then you and I can chat, Willy."

When she'd gone, Wil wasted no time in letting his true emotions show. "Get out of here! Now, or I'll call the sheriff! I know why you've come and I won't be intimidated!"

Nori, sipping his tea casually, looking calmly at Wil as he did, set the cup in its saucer and sighed satisfactorily before pointing to the chair Wil's wife had just been sitting in.

"Sit," He ordered, and when Wil snorted at his order, Nori added: "Oh…you'll want to sit. I got your payment buddy…but first we've some things to discuss."

Wil moaned suspiciously but nonetheless, knowing Viola was no doubt listening from the kitchen, he obeyed and sat with a plop.

"I thought it was all cleared with that idiot Bofur three weeks ago!" Wil whispered sharply, "I get them their brat, he keeps his mouth shut about what he knows, and so do I!"

Nori nodded and set his cup and saucer on the table; leaning back into his seat the dwarf observed the agitated hobbit with cold amusement.

"Yes, that was the agreement," Nori replied, "But…you know Wil, you're quite a bastard. Bilbo and Bofur just wouldn't just agree without…making sure about a few things. Bofur was convinced there was something going on; a reason behind your…maniacal attempt to gain Bilbo's fortune."

Wil huffed and shrugged. "Maybe I just wanted the treasure," He offered, "and I hope you're not about to attempt some kind of black mail."

Nori chuckled and waved a hand; "You're a politician! You should be used to it!" He said, and he held up a finger before Wil could protest.

"So…elections are coming up and the old Mayor is set to retire, right?"

Wil started to speak but instead, only closed his mouth and nodded quickly.

Nori nodded his approval to Wil's silence and continued: "I did some checking-that secretary of yours-…wow! Quite feisty! But, I'm sure, you know that because even Bofur was curious as to why she'd be leaving the mayor's office so late at night. She caved rather easily, with the right amount of money mind you…which, again, I'm sure you know.

To be honest…I didn't know it was that bad. Getting illegal funds to buy your way into the position of mayor is nothing new. But I must say I didn't expect to find what I did."

With that, Nori pointed his finger at the stack of paper on the table. "You'll be paid," He explained, "What Bilbo and Bofur owe. But let's be clear, those are copies and the originals are in good hands…until you decide to make another attempt to destroy Bilbo's and Bofur's reputations that is. If you do try anything more…"

Nori withdrew his arm slowly and offered a slow shrug. "Do you understand?"

Wil, his chest heaving and his face bright red, could only offer a slight nod.

Nori smile softly; "Very good," He said rising, "Now…I think I'll be taking my leave. I'm sure she has quite a lot to discuss with you."

Wil turned and saw Viola standing in the door way; a sturdy cast iron skillet in her hand.

"You've been embezzling from the mayor's office to pay off your gambling debts? And screwing that tramp secretary of yours? My father got you that job you bastard!"

Nori chuckled and decided it was best to show him self out. As he stepped outside and closed the door behind him, an unmistakable sound resonated from inside and Wil Whitfoot howled in agony.

A grin spread across his face and Nori knew Bilbo, and most of all, Bofur would be very pleased.

Even though he tried to read his book, Bilbo was still smiling after hearing Nori's report of what happened at the Whitfoot's, when Bofur entered with a loud yawn.

"He's done fer the day. Fell asleep just when his head hit the pillow," Bofur chuckled, crawling into the bed, "Such a sweet lad."

After Bofur had dressed and crawled into bed, Bilbo set the book aside, and curled on his side close to Bofur, sighing peacefully.

"You'll spoil him," Bilbo warned, "pleasing and playing with him the way you did today."

"Why shouldn't he be spoiled?" Bofur argued softly, "He's a good boy."

Bilbo chuckled; "You think all children are good," He pointed out, and Bofur kissed his head.

"Bo?" Bilbo asked, and the dwarf hummed, and waited as he caressed Bilbo's back.

"I need to…I don't know I need to tell you something."

"No," Bofur sighed, "Ye don't. We've been through this enough and the days been well."

Bilbo moaned and sat up on his elbow; "How can…I mean, can you forgive me? I know and you know that Wil Whitfoot tricked me, manipulated my situation at the time but still, Bo…I feel so bad because…"

Bofur rolled onto his side and stared at Bilbo deeply with soft, loving eyes.

"I know you liked it," He explained, "the attention and the touches. Who wouldn't? He's handsome after all. But like I've been sayin' Bilbo I'm not so daft that I can't look back and see that we were goin' through problems. Problems that started even before he showed up. I'll say it one last time, my love, I fergive ye and I hope ye can fergive me."

Bilbo's brow furrowed and moved to say more but Bofur caught him in a tender kiss; silencing him until Bilbo sighed and broke the kiss.

"I don't deserve you, you know that?" Bilbo said with a smile. Bofur smiled proudly and with a flourish of his hand said: "Yep."

They both broke into soft laughter and after Bilbo had extinguished the candle on his bed side table, blissfully wove his body into Bofur's.

"We've a son now," Bilbo whispered, "If you think about it that is."

Bofur hummed and squeezed Bilbo against him; "Aye," He agreed, "This life is worth more than all gold in Erebor."


End file.
